Legendary Chef
by fangs211
Summary: Ryo decides to shoot a video of him making some bread to post on his blog but his friends highly discourage that. Still in progress, reviewing shall have me upload the next 'chapters' sooner! WARNING: Not a big Ryuki, just Ryo and Rika as the two characters the story is most centered in.
1. Ryo's Bread

So our internet has been flippy for the whole week. Sometimes it works, other times, our broadband is off. And it's unexpectedly happening. Our internet is out right now and I'm bored of drawing stuff on photoshop and watching so much TV. So I decided to write up a story.

I was inspired by all the cooking shows my brother watches while we waste our internet-less days away. This story actually has little to do with Digimon. It's really short since I just wanted to get this random idea down. Was helped by Polar again, say hi!

Polar:_ Go away. _

Eh heh heh, a disclaimer. Digimon does not belong to me. But I could always ask Polar to buy it for me (as if it'll ever go on sale) although she'd say no and probably torch me a bit.

…

"You're going to do what?!" Jeri half shrieked.

Ryo smiled sheepishy. "Well, a lot of people requested it after that one video clip of Cyberdramon demolishing off a plate of bread."

"You are aware that the bread was made by Takato! Maybe you should get Takato to do the video." Henry suggested, already calculating the imminent increase of food poisoning cases in Japan and probably worldwide.

Takato grinned. "Actually, that was his bread. I gave him a few pointers and he looked over my original recipe and made his own."

"And I will totally credit you," Ryo promised.

"Just because Cyberdramon loved your recipe doesn't mean everyone else would too. Cyberdramon would nom on anything," Rika scorned.

Ryo laughed and ruffled up her hair; she hissed and ducked. "Oh Rika. Don't be pessimistic."

"Don't be so optimistic or you'll be in a world of let-down." She countered.

…

Lalala, making you wait! I am so sorry it's so short, huehuehue. Shouldn't even be counted as a little chapter thing and I should just continue but meh. Fluffing my brain fart to the biggest stink ever.


	2. Filming

Polar: *reads over last chapter* WTH, Kaze, get over here!

Kaze (me): *slides over, eating ice cream* S'up?

Polar: Your introduction is LONGER than the actual story! What the heck are you doing?

Kaze: *waves spoon around in the air dismissively* Brain fart. The readers always have a choice to skip this part. Anyways, Bear makes a great sundae, tell your man thanks!

Polar: He made you ice cream? *pouty jealous face*

Kaze: Yup. Making everyone ice cream in the kitchen.

Polar: Everyone…?

Kaze: Yup. Mochi, Radar, Fysh, Koi, Rongtho, EVERYONE. *eats another spoonful* You should go down and get som-…Polar?

Kaze: Hmm, guess she's not around to do the disclaimer. So I'd do it! Hey, digimon doesn't belong to me, I'm just temporarily borrowing their characters!

…

"Are we all ready?" Henry asked, fixing the lens on the camera.

"Flour, salt, sugar, yeast, yup, I've got everything!" Ryo gave the camera a thumbs up.

"Takato, you sure you don't want to help him out?" Jeri wondered.

Takato blushed. "I want to sit out this one. Who knows what mess he'll get into. Besides, no need for the world go gap at me again. Guilmon, then Growlmon, then the D-reaper? I've got enough fame for a while."

"Where's Kazu and Kenta?" Rika suddenly asked from the corner.

"They're outside, distracting the digimons. Especially Guilmon, Terriermon, and Monodramon," Renamon informed. "Those three will want to barge in and sample everything."

"You would think Terriermon had better sense than to taste Ryo's cooking," Rika muttered. "I mean, you could definitely expect that from Guilmon and Monodramon would eat anything but really?"

Renamon chuckled.

"Okay, quiet on the set!" Henry called. "Now action!" He pressed the record button.

Ryo gave the camera a big friendly smile. "Hey guys, I'm Ryo Akiyama and I'm here to teach you how to make some Monodramon COOKIES!"

"Oh Guilmon will sue him for that. Digimon bread is his thing. And since when did Akiyama 'teach' anyone anything?" Rika mumbled to Renamon.

"Okay, you take your measuring cup and measure out five cups of flour, which I did before hand." Ryo held up a bowl of flour. "And you dump it into your mixing bowl along with two teaspoon of baking powder, two teaspoon of salt, and two cups of brown sugar as well as two cups of white sugar." He dumped the flour and miscellaneous ingredients into a bigger bowl.

"Oh boy, what a wastes of bowls." Rika grumbled.

(Do I really need to tell you how to make cookies? Besides, these are the wrong measurements and you'll probably end up with Ryo's horrid Monodramon cookies. So let's fast forward a bit to after the cookies are done and baked.)

"Now you take them out and…tada, Monodramon cookies!" Ryo beamed into the camera, holding his tray out.

"Monodramon cookies!" Came another voice from the door. The tamers spun around.

"Monodramon! No, stay!" Ryo commanded but Monodramon came trotting in, Guilmon close behind, their eyes focused on the tray Ryo held.

"Cookies!" Guilmon squealed and surged forward.

"Hey boy! Stay back! Leave Ryo alone!" Takato commanded but his words was wasted and Guilmon ran towards Ryo.

"Hey, Guilmon! It's really hot, be careful!" Ryo warned, holding his tray over his head. "Stay back! I promise, you and Monodramon will get to eat some when it's cooled off!"

"Hey! Those are my cookies. Get yo own bread!" Monodramon argued. (That's more of something Terriermon would do, not Monodramon! But heeeeey, they've been hanging out lately and that manipulative bunny dog taught him well.)

Guilmon snapped at the cookies but only got a mouthful of Ryo's shirt.

"Guilmon!" yelled Takato. "No more peanut butter Guilmon bread for you!"

"Hurm?" Guilmon spun around. The motion was too much for the shirt and it ripped completely off Ryo's back. Completely oblivious to that fact, Guilmon looked at his tamer with puppy eyes and a ripped shirt dangling from his mouth. "Why not Takatomon? Did Guilmon do something bad?"

Ryo smiled impishly into the camera and lowered his tray in defeat – Monodramon dove for it and Guilmon did too. "And there you have it. Monodramon cookies. I wish you luck in baking them and hopefully, no crazed dino digimons attack them before you can eat them yourself!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Well, hopefully they do so you don't get food poisoning!"

"Rika…" Ryo turned to face Rika. Rika stared back challengingly. Then Ryo stuck out his tongue at her. "Meanie."

"Firetruck you too."

…

Polar: *returns* You jerk.

Kaze: Well, hello to you too. Was the ice cream good?

Polar: Firetruck off.

Hehe, sorry, mostly random stuff, still brain farting!

Sorry about the 'firetrucks'. I don't curse. But you can probably guess what it stand for!

One more chapter to go until I finish this thang! And hey, at least the story was longer than my intro/ending!


End file.
